


Ask Maura Gaster

by ShadowFoxDemon27



Category: Mentioning of Other Fandoms, My Own AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bleh, I'm Bad At Tagging, This is Kinda My Own World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFoxDemon27/pseuds/ShadowFoxDemon27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Maura</p><p>Shes Gaster</p><p> </p><p>Er-</p><p> </p><p>A Version of Him I mean.</p><p> </p><p>She's here to answer your non existent questions about her world!</p><p> </p><p>I don't really expect anyone to ask questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Maura

The first thing you notice is that you seem to be looking into a lab of some sort. I mean. It _might_ be a lab, but its really hard to tell with all the cluttered stacks of different colored paper lying around. After examining the room that would make any perfectionist scream, Your gaze turned to the desk that's in the far right of the room.  
  
  
A human woman stares boredly at what looks like a report on her desk, her head propped up by her right hand. Her left hand flips through the pages, while her bracelet jingles softly at the movement. Two glowing skeletal hands are signing out something, probably whatever shes reading. She looks up briefly at you before back to her report. Realization seems to hit her in the face as she slams the report onto her already messy desk and stands up. However she ended up tripping over on of the legs of her rolling chair, making her fall and disappear behind her desk with a loud thump. The two glowing hands sign a word, most likely her cry of "SHIT". Papers whip into the air from the wind she generated, and fluttered down everywhere onto the floor.  The woman stood up into view once more, dusting off her outfit as she walked around her desk, allowing you to get a better look at her entirely.  
  
  
She was currently wearing black ripped jeans, a white V neck neck tank top, black commando boots, a small silver necklace with wisdom owl charm that clinked softly with the little metal rectangle that said "Best" to the right of it. On her left wrist, she wore a white cloth bracelet with a silver owl similar to the one on her necklace, although a little bigger than the other owl. The bracelet also had an infinity sign, and the bolded word "Dream." On her right hand was a silver ring, which looked more like a miniature dragon that had wrapped around it about twice, its red ruby eyes seemingly stared into your soul. Her hair reached to at least her mid back, like river of gentle black waves. Her bangs were barely kept out of her face by her black rimmed rectangular glasses, a yellow left eye and a green right eye peering behind them brightly. A scar ran down her left cheek, from right under her eye, all the way down to her chin. A Pain of Black SkullCandy Beats on her neck, the cord trailing into her pocket and mostly likely plugged into her phone. Honestly she looks more like she belongs in a Nightclub as a DJ rather than in a lab. Her skeletal floating hands sign as she spoke, "Well....Fuck."  
  
  
She ran a hand through her hair, looking a little awkward as she tried to find the right words. "You ah, You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow... " She then muttered under her breath, "Ill have to talk to Shadow about that.." She shook her head and cleared her throat, "Ah Moving on. I'm Maura. Maura W.D Gaster. You may know of my Original counterpart... whom is a guy.. and stuff...which is kinda weird to think of... Considering.. I'm a gal... and stuff..." She stared awkwardly at the ground, before seeming to remember that you were here, and perked up, "Anyways! I'm Sure you have questions. Which is good. Considering this is an Q&A thing." She clasped her hands together behind her back before continuing, her necklace jingling as she leaned back a little, "So, just put your question in the comments, and I shall answer. Although before anyone asks, Yes. I am a monster. I know I look human, but I am, specifically in fact, a skeleton monster. Although Toren seems to have the hardest time remembering that for some reason... Silly goat..." She rolled her eyes before grinning. "So Yah... Um, Just... Ask Away."


	2. First Question!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *La gasp*
> 
>  
> 
> A QUESTION?!?!?!?

**RVB327** left the following comment on **Ask Maura Gaster** :

(Not RPing, just might as well throw in some fun)

The monster grimaced from another glance at all the clutter before asking-

"What... exactly are you doing around here? What's with the mess?"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Hey! It may be a Mess in your eyes, but in my eyes..." Maura gained a sheepish look as her eyes darted to the side, "Its still a Mess. But!" She struck a pose with her index finger pointing towards the ceiling, her glowing skeletal hands still signing behind her."I know exactly where everything is!" She picked a few of the scattered papers from her earlier fall, "Sort of. I mean. I know where most of everything is.... I think..."  She then bit her lip as she seemed to take a look at her work room for the first time in what seemed like months, "Guess it couldn't hurt to tidy up a bit though...Hmmm... Later. Maybe. If I have the time."  
  
  
 "As for what I'm doing here, Well, Just like the other Gasters, I'm the Royal Scientist! So.. I work here! This is kinda like my second home... If one can consider their place of work a home. "  She then paused to scan over the papers she picked up and then threw them haphazardly onto her desk in an uncaring manner, "Unless you're asking what am I doing here as in what am I doing. Like, as an action. Or... Somethin like that." She sighed, "I'm not really good with words. That's why I have Alpha. He writes the reports for me. Great thing about lab assistants, you can give an the work you don't like!" She looked back over at the report, which was covered up mostly by the papers she just threw. "I just started finishing up on reading his daily report. Um..." She looked back at you, gesturing with a soft jingle of her bracelet,  "For those wondering, Alpha is This world's version of Alphys. Except Hes kind of a daredevil? He's more like... Oh what's that Au's name..." She stopped for a moment and frowned, getting a concentrated look on her face before snapping her fingers loudly, "Ah Underswap! That's it! He's like Underswaps Alphys! But He's still a scientist..." She looked almost amused, "He's really outgoing and hardcore, but he's such a geek at heart. " Maura laughed, "I told him to write at least few pages, as it's just the daily report. Doesn't even have to be that detailed. Just enough to get the point across." She picked up the report, sending her papers to either scoot over to another part of her desk, or back onto the floor.   
  
  
She flicked through the report, revealing that it was as thick a children's story book, "He ended up writing like, 10 pages worth of stuff on the current status of the lab. In One Hour. So now I have to go through all of it and highlight the important bits for me to summarize for the Weekly report for Toren." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Alpha is a Great guy, just way too enthusiastic about his job." She then held up the report, "Hell, I didn't even know half this shit happened today until this report! He even put down that I had put a half spoon of sugar and one dash of cream more in my coffee than what I usually put!" She then looked over at the mug on her desk and picked it up after she put down the report on the desk. After taking an experimental drink, She turned back towards you with dizzying speed, and threw her free hand into the air, " _AND HES RIGHT_ "  
  
  
She sat down at her desk, rubbing her eyes, "Lets just... Move on to the Next Question shall we?"


	3. Sans And Papyrus? No, You Mean Sasha and Angelica.

* * *

**Steph** left the following comment on  ** _Ask Maura Gaster:  
_** Whats this universe called? And what about Sans and Papyrus?

* * *

      Maura hummed, biting her lip, "Well, We haven't exactly gotten a name for my universe yet. The others are havin a big debate over it an everythin. There's a lot of Differences between my world and many of the others. Lotsa similarites too." She shrugged again, "Maybe you could Make one after finding out more Details about my world?"   
  
  
"As for my siblings, Their names are Sasha and Angelica. Sans and Papyrus are their middle names in this world " She grinned. "Angelica is just as her name suggests. Then again she's only 10 at the moment. Who knows what'll happen after a few years. Especially with sisters like Sasha and I." She grinned, "Ya know, one constantly slacking off at work and both constantly throwing or going Rave parties. But Angelica is always there to cheer someone up on a bad day." She smiled a little, before biting her lip. "Sasha is about 17 years old. As for what She's like... Well..."

* * *

  
-Not quite that long ago-

  
Maura was sitting side ways of her favorite chair in her lab, her legs dangling off the edge just barely as she read a book. She had wanted to be alone that day, so she had locked the door.   
  
  
  
 **BAM BAM BAM**  
  
  
  
She looked up at someone slammed their fists into the door into a loud knock. A song song voice called out from behind the thick, steel door.  
  
  
"oh maura~"  
  
   
Maura propped herself up a little using her elbows, gaining a confused look.   
  
  
"i'm repecting your privacy as my older sister and royal scientist, but~ asserting my authority as your bitch of a teen sister by comin in anyways!~"  
  
  
 **BAM...BAM... BAM... _CRASH_**  
  
  
  
Maura took a short cut off her chair and out of the way. Unfortunately, the said price of furniture broke at impact with the flying door of dooom.   
  
  
Maura turned towards her sister, her eyes gaining colored wisps around her irises.   
  
  
  
 ~~ _"SASHA SANS SERIFF. YOU BROKE MY FUCKING CHAIR"_~~  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Maura sighed as she rubbed at her forehead, "Violent, Sarcastic, and Probably the Punniest Bitch You'll ever know..." She raised her head, a soft grin on her face as she looked off to the side.   
  
  
  
"I am so proud." 


	4. Who's Toren? Come Now....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toren... Toren... Sounds Famliar..

* * *

**Moony** left the following comment on  ** _Ask Maura Gaster:  
_** Who's Toren?

* * *

  
  
"Big softie, but he super smart. Really knows what hes doin'. Loves to bake too." She hummed contently at the thought of food, "His pies are to die for." She grinned as she plopped into her chair and spun around, "He's been my best friend since we were children. He probably knows me better than my own sisters." She stopped spinning and propped her legs up onto her desk, " And uh... Oh yah, he's also the king of Monsters, So he's really fucking powerful. Because of this, his wings are more regal and outstanding compared to others." She stood up and went over to the fridge in the corner of the room, which was filled with chicken wings, burgers, and other amounts of junk food, and pulled out a container of fried chicken, "My father used to work for his father, which is how we met. Before my fathers..." She paused as she put the wings in the microwave, before giving an awkward cough, "Before my fathers...... "Death" so to speak, He was the Royal Scientist. He was great friends with the king, Toren's father, at the time, and so he brought me to the castle to meet my, Hehe, 'Goatfather.' He in turn introduced my father and I to Toren. We really took a shine to each other and we've been friends ever since" She smiled a little as she reminisced, before blinking, "Ah I should explain.."  
  
  
She made a gesture, forming her hand into a finger gun and pointing it diagonally to the side, "In the other worlds. Toren is known as Toriel. A queen who ran out on her husband, Asgore, Asara in my world, and sought refuge in the ruins, hoping to save any fallen children from meeting demise at the hands of the king." She paused, "Or in the Swapped universes cases, The other way around."  
  
  
She clasped her hands together, "And There you have it! So...."  
  
  
  
  
"Next Question?"


	5. Science Mode Activate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You weren't expecting this much of a response from a gal who goes to (or throws in some case) rave parties and wears the attire of a black and white goth chick now were you?

 

 

* * *

  
**SomeoneWhoCares** left the following comment on  ** _Ask Maura Gaster:_**  
Two questions.  
One: how are you so knowledgeable of the other AUs?  
Two: I've always pictured the Anti-Void to be the 'nothing' between universes and the Void to be the 'everything', so to speak. Is that correct? If not, please correct me on my lack of basic of inter-dimensional knowledge.

* * *

  
  
Maura fixed her glasses, and began, "I'm more intelligent than I look than I seem ya know. I'm the Royal Scientist for a reason,  and not because I inherited the position from my father. I'm knowledgeable of other AU's because I have seen the other AU's. From afar of course, I've never actually met any of them. Though Im sure I can if I tried hard enough" She then popped her neck, "You see, I have an advantage in which the other universes did not. We are still above ground, even though its 20XX, the year in which the other worlds are freed from the Underground or murdered depending on the timeline. Thus we have the advantage of modern technology and culture. Using said Modern technology, My fathers previous workings, hypothetical theories that aren't so hypothetical anymore thanks to my experiments, and my sisters magic, I've created a way to look into these other Universes. You see, Each monsters magic is built in a certain pattern and structure giving us some individuality between us. Froggits all may have similar magic but the structure in which the magic is built is different. Kinda like human DNA or a snowflake. No two magical structures are the same. If you know how to map out the magic, you can use it to search for others similar to it. At first I tried using my own but... complications arose when I discovered exactly what exactly happened to the uh, Other Gasters and.. where they were....SO.... I used Sasha's instead. In doing so I managed to find other Universe's by locking on to the Other Sans' so called DNA. Of course there are some differences here and therefrom certain events but the resemblances are there. The other processes I used is long and complicated so I'll skip over that." She took a long drink from her coffee, before continuing with a small smack, "Using my little "camera" that allows me to look into these 'Alternate Universes' aka AU's, I've been able to observe them and file them. I have about 50 of them written down and summarized at the moment, including the original Universe, Underswap, Underfell, Underlust, Which I'm sorry I can help but laugh when I think of that Universe, and so on and so forth. Of course, there's still more of them that I have yet to jot down and/or discover."  
  
  
She then took time to think over the next question, before replying slowly, "You're not entirely wrong there. The Anti-Void should be considered the 'nothing' between universes. But there are questions about this. Why is it the 'nothing'? Why is it there? If its something, how can it be nothing? What caused to to be created in the first place? Was it something different entirely before it became nothing, or was it always nothing? Could this have been a world like ours before a certain event happened? If so what was the event? So many questions, and little to no answers. The amount of answers we have on The Void, or the 'everything', is almost similar to The Anti Void. The only difference is that we know that it is the nexus of the universe...of ALL universes, actually. The area between time and space, and the glue that binds both together at the same time. It's the bridge between our 'shortcuts'. We also know that certain things.. spawn there. I like to call them 'Anomalies'. Beasts that are created after the start of a new timeline. Any timeline from any universe really." Maura hummed, "They are killable though. I think. Maybe. I wont be able to test that for a while. I haven't fallen into the Void yet." She shrugged. "Any who ha way, Let's continue on shall we?"  
  
  
"Next Question?'


	6. It wouldnt be Pretty...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a step back.

* * *

**SomeoneWhoCares** left a comment on **Ask** **Maura Gaster:**  
Ok, this is probably a VERY sensitive topic for you, but how do you feel about the AUs where that world's Gaster is evil and is experimenting on that world's Sans and Papyrus?  
*immediately runs very far away*

* * *

  
  
Maura twitched, but just sighed, "I cant say I'm surprised to hear about it." She leaned back in her chair, frowning heavily for once. "For every good, There's a bad. Everything in this world aint all sunshine and rainbows, that's for damn sure. The Corrupted have shown us that." She gained a sad, yet dark look at the thought of whatever the Corrupted were, before returning to her normal, casual look. "So, Unfortunately, The most I can do at the moment is hope that karma finally unleashes its wrath upon that Gaster." She then paused for a moment, "However....If I ever do find a way to travel to other AU's and just so happen to cross paths with him..."  
  
  
She looked at you, and smiled, gaining wisps around her irises once again. But unlike the last time, These were not colored. Instead, they were darker, more sinister in a way.  
  
  
" ** _I  w i l l  e n d  h i m."_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short!


	7. Well, By Using My Ears of Course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and Science. I used that too.

* * *

**SomeoneWhoCares** left a comment on **Ask** **Maura Gaster:**

How are you able to hear these questions? Are they just voices in your head, or do other people hear them as well?

* * *

  
"Well. It's complicated. I mean, what isn't right?" Maura gave a grin, before she cleared her throat awkwardly, "Thanks to a lot of research, time, and technology, Anyone who enters this room can hear your questions. The outside is sound proof, so no one can hear you or I unless they enter the room. Or Unless I leave the door open, which literally NEVER happens. Considering I like my Privacy. Of course, I can hear you outside my lab room as well using my headphones. " She gestured to what looked like a button to the side of the beats, "If I press this button, I can hear whatever your asking, even when I'm outside the lab. People will just think I'm talking in the phone or something, so I won't be labeled a lunatic! At least the bad kind I mean. Like, dangerous to the public kinda lunatic."

  
She stretched, "Pretty sure if the others entered here, they would be able to sense your presence and notice you. But I don't get many visitors often, other than Alpha, Anubis (Undyne as a Dude), Sasha, Angelica, and Toren. Sometimes Asara stops by too when she needs some advice. But even then they don't stop by often. Like, every so often. Maybe kick down the door when I haven't left for a while. Oh and Grillby. He's a real Sweet Guy. And Yes, I do mean guy. For some reason, Grillby and the Ghosts are the same gender as their counterparts. It's interesting..." She trailed off, before shaking her head, "Um. Anyways..."

  
"Next Question?"

 


	8. Sure as Hell Aint Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's For Damn Sure.

* * *

  
**Steph**  left the following comment on  _ **Ask Maura Gaster**_ :

What are the corrupted?

* * *

  
Maura hummed, "That's a good question. I was wondering when someone would ask."   
  
  
She gently rolled her chair a little, stretching. "Ever seen the body deform into a horribly mutated abomination that's filled with nothing but the desire to kill and destroy?" Mauras green and yellow irises looked over at you through half lidded eyes. She then looked back at her laptop and opened it up, "Its not pretty."   
  
"See, while monsters are made of love, and compassion, and shit like Sugar an Spice an everythin nice. But. We gotta catch here."   
  
She got up, and headed over to a a large clear container. Grabbing it, she set it on her Desk and pulled out a small quarter of a gallon of paint. Pouring it into the container, She gestured. "Lets pretend that This, " She started. "Is a monsters soul. Pure and healthy. We are like... What do you humans call it?" She thought for a moment, before snapping her fingers, "Angels! That's it! We are like Angels. Having Wings further helps with that picture. I'll.. Talk about that later. Maybe. Anyways, We are like Angels. As Angels, we are more than just guardians, we are the Lord's soldiers as well. We represent purity. But!" She held up a finger, "With every Angel, we have a demon." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a giant gallon of black paint. "And Every Demon, began as an angel. Well... Sorta. You know what I mean" She shrugged. "The Corrupted are exactly that."  
  
She fiddled with her laptop for a moment before returning to the container of paint. "At some point, a monster may start to harbour negative feelings. Envy, Hatred, that sorta thing. When this happens, a mosters soul starts to.. Well. Darken. " She Poured a little bit,of the black paint into the white mixture and stirred it, turning it a light grey. "This. Is the first stage of becoming corrupt."  
  
"There's no outer change. The monsters don't really change that much through Stages One and Three. In fact, that's the problem. Since we can't see their soul's without permission, it's hard to detect when one is becoming Corrupt. The most we have noticed is probably a large boost in strength or magic, but that can happen to anyone anytime that it's kinda natural, so we don't suspect anything. This container is Stage One. Add a little more black, and it's stage Two." She said, adding a little more and mixing it. Now, it was an average gray "Add more, and it's stage three"  Once again, She added more black, making the paint a dark grey. "However, Its Stage Four, the Final Stage, that we notice." She dumped the half a gallon of black left into the container, turning it completely dark, no trace of the white paint that was in it. "After all it's kinda hard not to notice someone you know turn into a hideous creature that wants to tear you limb from limb. " She rubbed her shoulder absentmindedly, as if there was something under the clothing.  
  
She then tapped her chin, "You're probably wondering what they look like. Imagine a Dragon. About as big as, maybe a couch or two. Stacked on each other. Now. Make the teeth more Jagged and really really sharp. Add some black toxic drool. Gnarl and lengthen the claws. Okay, Got that? Good. Now  _Rip off all the scales to where there's nothing but the flesh and veins under them_. That's what a Corrupt looks like. They dont smell very good either. "  
  
She leaned back a little, "The only thing that can stop a Monster from becoming a corrupt, is the monster itself. The monster can stop from becoming a Corrupt if they themselves notice the signs. But for that to happen, they have to first meet one. That and pull out your soul. Unfortunately, that doesn't happen often, so, it's rare when a Monster stops themselves from corrupting."   
  
"The worst part however, is after they corrupt. _They can never turn back._  " She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Its horrible. Its, in a way, worse than death." She plopped onto her back, stretching as she put her laptop on the coffee table. "While it isnt common for them to happen. One does pop up from time to time."  
  
  
"So, Next Question?"


	9. ...*sigh*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have figured this question would pop up.

* * *

  **SomeoneWhoCares** commented on  **Ask Maura Gaster:**

Have you encountered a Corrupted before?

* * *

 

 

Maura grabbed the container of paint off her desk and sighed, "Yah. I have." A strange black portal opened, before she tossed the bucket into it. She then sat down at her desk and propped her elbows onto the slick mahogany, her fingers intertwining one another, "One of them is my father. Well, more like was. The one you love is basically dead the moment they turn." She sighed. "He was the last Royal Scientist before me. All he ever wanted was for me to take his place when the moment was right. I... Had different plans. When I was younger I actually wanted to be in the Royal Guard. I was nearly finished with my training when I told him." She looked uncomfortable, "It uh..." She clicked her tongue once, "... It wasn't pretty. Lots of yelling. Lotta things were said. Things like... Well I wont dare repeat. He always had a temper, probably where I got it from. I'm just a lot better at keeping in check. It was a few days after I completed my training did he turn. Unfortunately He also turned right in front of me." She tapped the scar on her face and the pulled her sleeve up to show a long scar on her shoulder as well, "That's how I got these" 

 

Maura pulled her sleeve back down and leaned back, "I'm lucky I survived. Not many do." She ran a hand through her hair, "So far. I'm the only one known to have faced a Corrupted, kill it, and live." She bit her lip and sighed, "Not quite how I was able to kill him either. My dad was a boss monster. Sure, I am too, but My dad was 7 times older than I am. Add that magical power to a Corrupted and, Well. Lets just say it's a good thing I killed him."

 

She sighed, "Angelica still likes to ask what he was like. She was only a year old when it happened. Sasha was about 6 or 7 when it happened. She doesn't know the full details of what conspired, but she's starting to catch on."

 

Maura then shook her head, "Lets get off this subject. Maybe something a little more light preferably" 

 

"Next Question?


	10. Hobbies and Friends

* * *

**SomeoneWhoCares** commented on **_Ask Maura Gaster:_**  
What are Sasha and Angelica's favorite hobbies or pastimes? Do they have any close friends?

* * *

  
"Sasha seems to have taken after our father a little, preferring science over fighting. She likes to tinker in her spare time, she even helped me make the machine that let us see the other universes. She's also into raves, and dancing. But then again our entire family is like that. She's into Hip-Hop, I'm into Jazz. Angelica seems to be into Latin and Ballet. Yes, I'm quite aware of the similarities to Dancetale. Which by the way, I would love to visit. Angelica has taken to our mother and I; she loves to draw and she's hella good at it too, but She wishes to join the Royal guard when she's older. Might have been my fault a little, I like to tell her stories about the missions I went on when I was in training. I didn't play many major parts but she was amazed to hear of them anyways." Maura chuckled, rubbing the back of the neck. As for friends..."  
  
Maura smiled a little, "Well, Angelica seems to be quite taken with Anubis. The two get along pretty well. Anubis seems to see Angelica as a... Protégé of sorts. But at the same time he sees her as a little sister. So while he wishes to toughen her up a little, he still wants to keep her at least a little naïve on some things."  
  
"Sasha hangs out with Grillby quite a lot. But that's not a surprise. I mean have you seen the other Universes?" She leaned in, speaking in a whisper as a glint entered her eyes, "I secretly ship them." Her glowing hands slowly forming the letters "O...T...P" as she spoke 

 


	11. otp, Otp, O t p, O T P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MANY OTPS

* * *

**LotusWolf** commented on  _ **Ask Maura Gaster:**_

any other otps we should know about?

also love your style, but what is this about wings?

* * *

 

 

"My main OTP's are Anubis/Alpha which is an obvious one since they OBVIOUSLY got the hots for one another, Sasha/Grillby, and even though it wont happen for another 10 years, Angelica/Mettaton." Maura, at this point was jumping up and down like an exited school girl, her eye colors leaving a yellow/green trail. "I mean, I know Angelica is my little sister and all but HAVE YOU _SEEN_ THE OTHER ALTERNATE WORLDS WHERE ANGEL AND METTA ARE TOGETHER?! HOLY SHIT THEY ARE SOOO FUCKING CUUUUUUTE." She let out a very uncharacteristic squeal before she seemed to realize what she was doing and stopped, clearing her throat. "I mean, I could totally see it happening..." She shrugged. She smirked towards you, "Also thank you. I love my style too because, well, who wouldnt?" 

 

She tilted her head at your next question, staring with an expression akin to a confused puppy, "...?"

 

Her eyes lit up in realization before smacking her head, "Oh.. OH YOU MEAN WINGS AS IN _MONSTER_ WINGS. Okay, heh. Thought you were asking about ME! Cuz, ya know. My Middle Name... Is Wingdings...and a lot of people refer to me as Wings.... So.. Yah! Not to mention I havent mentioned monster wings in a while! Hahaha, you confused me for a second there! Maybe I should drink more coffee!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck in an embarrassing manner. "You see, unlike a lot of AU's, we have wings. Like, Angel/Bird wings. The top of your wings always remain white, but the fade to many colors as they go down to the bottom. The color of your wings not only reflect your soul, but shows the choices you've made, your rank, and how powerful you are. The Royal family has more vibrant colors, and their wings are more shiny because of their rank as royalty. Also because of the fact that they a lineage of Boss monsters, they also have feathers the color of precious metals. Like Silver, and Gold. You should see Torens wings, they're like a pretty... shiny.. distracting rainbow, Heh. Anubis is half boss monster and the head of the royal guard. So his wings are not as dull as the average monster, and have Copper in them. Angelica is still young so her wings do not have as many colors in them yet, but I get the feeling that will change when she is older. The lowest rank of Monsters have very dull wings, and only have a few specks of colors here and there to show their choices."

 

 

She then shook her head, "You wont see us showing them often because most humans get really weird when we do. They just wont stop trying to stroke them and stuff! Its a little creepy."

**Author's Note:**

> Such a cute awkward gal :3


End file.
